mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Valkyrie
"Courage, self-sacrifice and a pure heart. These are the values that make up our order. And these are the women who define these traits" ''- Zera Everlight The Valkyrie are an order of warrior women established by the great God of Courage, Neusu. With the ability of flight and holy magic, these warriors often get confused for angels. But there are many key differences that separate themselves from more holy beings. History & Structure The order predates Taernnon, meaning much of their history has been lost to the ages. Although the knowledge of when it was started is long gone, why it was started is still known. Neusu wanted the world to appreciate the strength that women possessed, and so he established this legion of warrior women to serve as one of his forces and work under his name. For a woman to be chosen but Neusu, the person in question needs to possess: * A heart of gold, unwavering * The strength of a giant, unbreaking * The mind of a soldier, unafraid If a woman is to die while demonstrating these three key traits, they may be hand chosen by Neusu to join the Valkyrie legion. The woman is given new life, a new name, and the honor of serving and protecting the innocent once more. The legion follows no particular structure, apart from serving Neusu. No one Valkyrie governs the rest, as they work together towards a mutual motivation. The first of the Valkyrie was Zera Everlight. Given her first death was likely millennia ago, the exact nature of her human past is unknown. Abilities As established previously, Valkyrie are often mistook for Angels. Although, there are many key differences that separate the two. The first and most important difference is this: 'Valkyrie, in terms of biology and weaknesses, are completely mortal. ''' As a race, they are subject to hold and cold. They need to eat, sleep and avoid disease, just like a regular person. If they sustain the same injuries as what would be considered fatal for a normal person, they will die. So for all intents and purposes, they are completely normal. However, there are a few things that do separate Valkyrie from regular humans. And they are: * The ability to resurrect. If a Valkyrie is killed in battle, they can be bought back to life once more. Although, Neusu himself chooses when a Valkyrie is put back into the world. A Valkyrie can not choose when they are bought back. * Magical abilities. A Valkyrie possesses some degree of Valkyric magic, to assist them on top of their regular combat abilities. This can range from simple light damaging spells (like explosive runes) to minor healing magic (able to heal cuts and bruises). A smart Valkyrie will utilize their Valkyric magic on top of their physical abilities to make up for their mortality. * Physical enhancement. Unlike some supernatural species like Vampires, Valkyrie physical enhancements don't come through magic. Rather, when they are reborn, their body is given the peak of what their bodies would have been physically capable of as a human. Their strength, speed and endurance are capped at what would have been physically possible for them.